Maraudeurs: 1 Je fais confiance au coeur humain
by Grande Troll
Summary: Remus est un loup-garou. A ses yeux il ne mérite que mépris, haine et peur. Et surtout pas d'être admis à Poudlard...


Je fais confiance au cœur humain

Bonjour. Quelques petits OS autours des maraudeurs, des moments importants de leur vie à Poudlard.

Et le premier : comment Remus fut-il accepter à Poudlard ?

_**Je fais confiance au cœur humain.**_

- Je fais confiance au cœur humain.

Il avait dit ces quelques mots avec un sourire espiègle et un regard plein de douceur. Remus aurait presque pu le croire. C'était tellement tentant. Mais, bien que seulement âgé de onze ans, la vie avait eu le temps de faire son travail de désillusion. Et de toute façon pouvait-il encore être qualifié d'humain ?

- Merci, Monsieur Dumbledore, murmura sa mère, un peu gênée.

Il la comprenait. Qui n'aurait pas été gêné de devoir faire une telle demande ?

- Et bien. Expliquez moi donc pourquoi se charmant jeune homme n'a pas été admis dans les écoles de sorcelleries ? Ni même dans la mienne…

- Il… , elle hésita, lui lança un regard en coin, comme pour s'excuser. Il détestait se regard. Comme si elle était déjà persuader de la réaction de rejet, de haine et de dégout qui viendrait ternir les yeux rieurs du vieux sorcier.

- Il a été mordu. C'est… un Loup garou.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il. Il avait prit l'habitude de prononcer c'st trois mots. C'était la moindre de choses.

- Ah évidement. Tu te sens bien, Remus c'est ça ? La pleine lune est récente.

Il lui lança un regard méfient. Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas en criant ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de haine, de rage dans sa voix, dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'un sourire triste mais doux, amical, protecteur ?

- Oui Monsieur, se décida-t-il à répondre, Merci.

- Serais-tu prêt à venir étudier, si l'on mettait en place des moyens d'assurer ta sécurité et celle des autres ?

- Evidement Monsieur.

A quoi s'attendait-il comme réponse ? A ce qu'il lui rit au nez ? A la place, le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Il leva les yeux au plafond, d'un air pensif, Heureusement, il me reste un mois pour concocter un plan digne de ce nom. Cela devrait être suffisant.

Le directeur baissa le regard vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire pétillant.

- On se revoit donc en septembre, Mr Remus Lupin.

- Merci, monsieur, souffla sa mère, la première à comprendre les paroles du sorcier.

Remus, lui, le regardait, stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on le chasse avec mépris, qu'on lui interdise de s'approcher de l'école, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, un non plein de pitié mais sûrement pas à un oui. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Depuis toujours il n'avait connu que la haine et la peur. Et c'était ce qu'il méritait. Alors pourquoi lui donnait-on une chance ? A lui, un monstre ?

- Pourquoi ?, souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une question qu'un enfant de ton âge devrait poser. Je vous l'ai dis : je fais confiance au cœur humain.

- Je… Je vous promets d'en être digne, Monsieur.

- Je n'en doute pas, Remus. Je n'en doute pas.

De retour chez lui, Remus s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il était incapable de parler, de réaliser. Il allait être élève. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Car depuis qu'il avait été mordu, juste avant son entrée au Cp, aucune école ne l'avait jamais accepté. Il aurait pu chercher dans une école moldu, mais le ministère ne l'autorisait pas à cacher sa condition, ni à dévoiler son identité de sorcier. Règle visant à protéger les sorciers et les moldus. Quand aux loups-garous, aux monstres comme lui, personne ne se souciait de le protéger. Il n'y avait que ses parents de son coté, et encore.

Ils avaient fini par divorcer, incapable de se supporter après l'accident. Sa mère reprochait à son père d'avoir mis sa famille en danger pour quelques idéaux, et son père était blessé par ces accusations, lui-même culpabilisant suffisamment seul. En un mot comme en cent, Remus était le responsable involontaire de la fin déplorable d'une histoire d'amour pourtant destiné à durer. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il pensait depuis toujours, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais fait part à personne. De toute façon, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le convaincre du contraire.

Alors pourquoi Dumbledore, que l'on disait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, l'acceptait-il ? C'était stupide. Et dangereux. _Je fais confiance au cœur humain. _Bel idéologie, sauf que lui n'était pas_ humain_. Ou plutôt il ne l'était plus. La différence n'était pas vraiment importante. Il faudrait bien que le sorcier s'en rende compte.

Les larmes lui brulaient les paupières alors qu'il essayait de les retenir. Il devait empêcher ça. Il devait empêcher cette erreur. Si jamais on apprenait qu'un loup-garou avait été toléré à Poudlard, ce serait la fin de sa réputation ou, en tout cas, de la période de directeur de Dumbledore. Un homme aussi bon n'avait pas à souffrir par sa faute. Il se releva d'un bond, et sortie un parchemin et une plume de son bureau.

_ « Monsieur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard._

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger encore une fois alors que je suis venu ce matin pour vous voir. Je suis très content que vous… »_

Comment pouvait-il dire ? M'acceptez ? M'acceptiez ? Me fassiez confiance ? soyez prêt à… ? êtes d'accord pour ?

_« Vous m'avez accepté, et je suis content car peu de gens jusqu'à présent on…. »_

_« Vous m'avez accepté, et je suis content car peu de gens le font. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, car… »_

Car deux fois. En deux lignes. La voix de sa mère qui résonne de sa mémoire. « Evites les répétitions. » Bon. Alors « parce que ».

_« Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir parce que je suis un monstre. Je suis dangereux. »_

Non. Dumbledore n'était pas un idiot. Il savait qu'un loup-garou était dangereux. Il était plutôt… Désolé. Oui. Désolé.

_« …parce que je suis un monstre. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre gentillesse inégalable. »_

Inégalable. Mot étrange. Pourtant il existait, il en était certain. Peut être que l'utiliser faisait trop précieux. Mais montrer un peu de son vocabulaire ne pouvait pas faire de mal quand on écrivait à un si grand sorcier. Cependant ne risquait-il pas de passer pour un vulgaire flatteur ?

Gentillesse quoi alors ? N'était-elle pas inégalable ? Personne n'avait fait cela pour lui, personne ne le ferrait jamais… C'était aussi une gentillesse dangereuse, naïve, idiote, mais il se voyait mal le faire remarquer au sorcier.

_« …mais je ne peux pas accepter votre accueillante gentillesse. »_

_«…mais je ne peux pas accepter votre gentillesse. Je ne veux pas causer plus d'ennui autour de moi que je le fais déjà. Je suis un loup-garou. Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une éducation de sorcier normal. Parce que je risque de mettre mes camarades en danger. Et vous aurez des problèmes à cause de moi. Et vous ne pourrez plus croire au cœur humain. Alors que c'est bien, d'avoir réussi à garder de jolies illusions même après avoir vécu très longtemps. »_

Peut-être la remarque était-elle osée. N'était-ce pas comme lui dire qu'il était vieux ? Il était sans doute âgé mais de là à lui faire remarquer dans une lettre…

_« Alors que c'est bien d'avoir de jolies illusions. Moi je n'en ai pas. J'admire votre force pour en avoir encore. Mais je dois vous dire que je ne suis plus humain depuis longtemps. Et vous ne devez pas croire un cœur poilu. »_

Un cœur poilu. Humour lamentable. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire tout seul quelques minutes. Les nerfs sans doute. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, sans qu'il sache si c'était la douleur ou son rire. Il décida néanmoins de garder l'image. Elle lui plaisait. Et de toute façon, il en avait marre de recopier cette lettre ligne après ligne. Il finirait par connaître le début sur les bouts des doigts.

_« Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année. Moi je lirais beaucoup les livres que vous demandez, je les apprendrais par cœur, en souvenir de vous, et de votre bonté. Mais je ne viendrais pas à Poudlard. _

_Je suis désolé, _

_Le loup-garou Remus Lupin. » _

Il confia sa lettre à sa chouette en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il regarda l'animal s'envoler puis donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa corbeille plein d'essais raté. Il détestait écrire des lettres.

Il se recoucha et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Maintenant il faudrait prévenir ses parents mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Comment leur dire qu'ils devraient encore supporter sa présence pendant sept longues années ?

Deux jours étaient passés. Il n'avait toujours pas osé parler de sa lettre à Dumbledore. Sa mère était plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle semblait rajeunie. Elle prenait le temps de s'occuper d'elle, sortait même parfois. Quand à son père, son regard s'était rallumé d'espoir. Il passait le prendre en fin d'après midi pour jouer au Quidditch, ou l'emmener voir des petits tournois. Chaque fois, Remus sentait son estomac se nouer de douleur, de culpabilité.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver le sommeil, il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Sa chouette était de retour, avec une lettre. Il déglutit difficilement avant de lui ouvrir. Il prit l'enveloppe, les doigts tremblants.

« Monsieur Remus Lupin, jeune sorcier.

Quelle définition pourrions-nous donner à « humain » ? Les moldus, du temps où ils croyaient encore à notre existence ne pensait-il pas que les sorciers n'étaient pas humains ? Et n'y a-t-il pas des sorciers qui voient dans les moldus de vulgaires animaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'un être humain ? Un animal qui pense, qui se souvient, qui croit, qui espère, qui hait, qui aime, qui parle, qui tente de communiquer ses sentiments, qui a tant et tant de sentiment que souvent il s'y perd. Tu penses. Tu te souviens. Tu crois (des choses stupides souvent mais tu y crois), tu espères (et désespère), tu hais sans doute, tu aimes indéniablement, tu parles, tu communiques tes sentiments. Et tu as des sentiments. Beaucoup.

Ma définition n'est pas la plus parfaite qu'il soit, malheureusement je ne peux pas écrire trop longtemps, mon emploi du temps étant surchargé. Il est parfois désagréable d'être trop connu et reconnu, et d'avoir trop de responsabilité. Mais je m'égare.

Tu es un loup-garou, soit, mais tu es né homme. Et tu l'es toujours. Il se trouve que tu es atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, qui te fait perdre une part d'humanité à savoir la raison, pendant une nuit, chaque mois. Certaine maladie rende fou pendant toute une vie. Les fous sont-ils inhumains ? Je pense que tu me répondras non. Ils ne sont pas conscients de leurs actes, ne sont pas responsable. Je sais que cela ne te consolera pas de te savoir coupable mais pas responsable. Pourtant tu apprendras que la différence mérite toute notre attention. Etre malade n'enlève aucunement ton humanité. Aussi je fais confiance à ton cœur humain. Mais je me méfis de ton cœur de loup. Heureusement pour nous il ne prend le dessus qu'une fois par mois. Vois-tu il y a de bon loups-garous, et de mauvais. Tout comme il y a de bon moldus et de mauvais, de bon sorcier et de mauvais. Et je pense, et ta lettre me le confirme, que tu es un bon loup-garou. Bien sur tu peux changer d'avis, mais je pense que tu es assez bon et fort pour rester dans le coté du bien. Je te fais confiance Remus. Il y a des élèves que j'ai vu passer à Poudlard bien plus dangereux que toi. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de t'éloigner des autres le temps où ta maladie est dangereuse.

Je dois te laisser à présent. Nous nous reverrons le 1er septembre, comme prévu, et si je ne te vois pas au banquet, crois moi, je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Les élèves doivent étudier. L'école est un droit mais aussi un devoir. Cesses donc de dire des sottises. Si tu le souhaites nous pourrons continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, avec un bon chocolat chaud et des bonbons à la menthe.

Ton Directeur de Ton école Poudlard,

Dumbledore. »


End file.
